Without Me
by Luvinlifee
Summary: Lily has a great boyfriend, three best friends, and a boy who's loved her since his first year. Suddenly, Lily's boyfriend's a problem. Her best friends are fighting. Lily doesn't have anyone to fall on, except him, that hazel eyed boy. Lily and James.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I have never owned the genius that is Harry Potter. I will never own it, no matter how much I beg for it. This story and it's chapters are mine, though. If you steal, I will get you. Just kidding. _

**Chapter One**

_Every time we're down_

_You can make it right_

_That's what makes you larger than life_

_Larger than life- Backstreet Boys_

"Lily!" I heard a voice call. Annoyed, I turned my head to be greeted with the sight of my two best friends.

Maria and Haydeé strolled over to my table. I found it was way too early for them to be talking in such excited voices. Honestly, who was this excited in the morning?

Maria was the first to reach me. She looked way too excited for her own good. Her dark brown hair was billowing behind her from her running over. I noticed that today she wore a very cute outfit. Luckily, since it was a Hogsmeade weekend, we were allowed to be dressed in Muggle clothing. Her icy blue eyes, I noted, were lined with black eyeliner. I squealed at her whole look. Maria never dressed to please anyone. She always told us her mantra, "COMFORT, COMFORT, _and even more_ COMFORT!"

Today, however, she was dressed to the nines in chic clothing. Dressed for warm spring-summer weather, she wore a white and black dress that was short and cute. Then, I looked at her feet, each toe was perfectly manicured with royal blue nail polish. She wore black sandals that went perfectly with her outfit. **(A/N: OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE!!!)**

"You are looking gorgeous!" I said as she sat next to me.

"Yes, she is!" Haydeé exclaimed, finally having reached us. "And you want to know why our girl is all dolled up?"

"Why?" I asked in excitement.

Haydeé smiled at me, before replying, "Our little baby Maria has got herself a date!"

Maria blushed at Haydeé's comment, before looking down at her feet.

"Maria!" I cried. "I'm so happy for you!"

And, in fact, I was happy for her. Maria was extremely introverted and hadn't had a boyfriend since fifth year. Now, at the end of our sixth year, I couldn't be any happier for my closest friend.

"Now, who is it?" I asked. I took a rather large bite of toast as I awaited her answer.

Maria mumbled a name as she looked down at her plate. I swallowed before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, who?" I said, before I took a large gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Remus Lupin." Maria said, a tad louder.

With surprise coursing through my body, I happened to spit out my juice. It landed everywhere within a five foot radius. People glared as they looked at the mess. I grimaced at the mess I created.

"Sorry!" I said to everyone nearby as I attempted to clean up the spilled juice.

"Now, Lilykins, what did you do this time?" I heard as I wiped down the table with a napkin.

I looked up to see Sirius Black standing beside me with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and he grinned crookedly at me.

"Come and sit, Sirius!" I said with a smile at my best friend. He listened to my wishes and sat beside me before grabbing a plate and piling it with eggs.

"You excited for your date, my dear Maria?" Sirius asked with his mouth rather full.

Maria blushed, while Haydeé and I laughed. "That would be a yes." Haydeé said, sending a flirtatious smile to Sirius. He smiled back at her, charmingly.

Sirius and Haydeé weren't a couple, but they sure acted like it. Neither one liked to be tied down very much, so they only snogged each other a few times. They may have even shagged, but neither would tell us how far they went. Sirius always came back to her after he dated girl after girl. I always thought it was because he was in love with her, but he could also just like her for her beauty. Haydeé was from a very Greek family and she was certainly beautiful. She had this gorgeous olive tanned skin and very shockingly light blonde hair. Her eyes were a clean ocean colored blue that invited just about anyone in. Her teeth were a perfect shade of white and they went well with her skin tone. I was always envious of her. She was deemed perfect in my book. Can't you just feel the jealously rolling off me?

"Sirius, where're the others?" Maria asked when her cheeks returned to their normal pallid color.

"Prongs and Moony are on their way here. I haven't got a clue where Wormtail is. He's been acting rather loony lately." Sirius said before he took another huge bite of food into his mouth. "But...Wormtail's always been a bit of a nutter."

I ate the last bite of my toast before wiping my mouth.

"Well, I better be off. I have to get ready for the Hogsmeade trip!" I said before getting up.

"Oi, Lily!" Sirius called as I walked away. He was walking towards me.

I turned back towards him. "Yes?"

"Meet us at the entrance!" He said. I gave him a confused look. Then, in a whisper, he said, "Remus and Maria's date is going to be with us. He's a tad nervous. He wants it to be with everyone."

"By everyone, you mean…?"

"I mean you, me, Haydeé, Remus, Peter, Maria, and James." Sirius said. "You can bring Amos, too, if you'd like."

"_And James_?" I asked, groaning a bit. However, I did like the thought of bringing Amos, my boyfriend.

"And James." Sirius said with finality.

I huffed. "But why?"

"Did you honestly just ask me, why?" Sirius asked me. Lily nodded her head, yes.

"Yes, Sirius, I did. Now, stop joking around and tell me why James Potter has to join us!"

"Lily, James is my best mate. He goes where I go and vice versa. You need to get over your dislike for him and attempt to be nice." He said. Then in a kidding voice, he said, "I know it's going to be hard for you to do, but you need to get over this. He's not a bad guy, Lils. You're being childish about this."

"Sirius, just leave me alone!" I said before storming out of the Great Hall.

"Lils, you know you love me!" He yelled at my retreating body.

And with my luck, I had to run into somebody just as I was exiting the room. The body I ran into was chiseled and hard. I just wanted to run my hands all over their skin. I looked up to be greeted with wide hazel eyes. Then, I retracted my gaze from the eyes and realized who I was looking at. James Potter stood before me with a smile painted on his face. I almost smiled back because I was so surprised.

"Hello Lily!" James said in his beautiful British accent. I may have disliked James, but I couldn't deny that I didn't find him attractive.

"Hi" I ground out.

"Hi Lils!" Remus said as he passed by.

"Hello Remus, see you lot in a little while." I called before I stormed up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Lily!" I heard as I was on the staircase. I almost kept going because I had a feeling it may have been Amos or James. I wanted to ignore both of them.

I whirled around to be greeted with the sight of my gorgeous boyfriend. Amos Diggory was extremely attractive. He had this gorgeous brown hair and a pair of kind eyes. Amos picked me up in a hug before planting a kiss on my lips. I smiled at him, but I knew what I felt. No spark. However, I knew if I broke up with him, I'd be pretty loss. I considered him one of my closest friends, besides Maria, Sirius, and Haydeé.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in my direction.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to stay here and finish my homework. Then, I was going to go to Hogsmeade, just to get some Honeydukes." Amos said, nonchalantly.

Amos must have noticed my face falling because then, he asked, "Why?"

"Oh, well, Sirius and my lot were planning on going to Three Broomsticks. You know?" I said as I looked down at my robes.

"How about I meet you there? Once I've finished all my work, yeah?" Amos offered.

"Ok…" I said. "See you." I said before he leaned down and gave me a kiss. Again, no freaking spark. Damn, what the hell was I supposed to do?

Sighing, I made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room. I traveled up the Girl's staircase and into the sixth year room.

"Ok, you left the Great Hall like ten minutes ago. How did I beat you here?" Haydeé asked when she caught sight of my standing in the doorway.

"I saw Amos." I sighed.

"You still don't know what to do about him?" Haydeé groaned. "God, just break up with him already. Have some fun for once! You've been dating him since fifth year. And even then, you had no spark. Lily, he's graduating this year. He'll probably ask you to marry him!"

"I can't break up with him though, I don't know how and to be honest, I don't know if I want to…" I said, shrugging.

I fell onto my comfy bed as I tried to think of some coherent thoughts. I was still unsure of what breaking up with Amos would do. I didn't know if I loved him or what. I shot off my bed, hoping to get all Amos related thought out of my head.

"Well, I know that I want you to break up with that arsehole. Amos Diggory is a pompous git who doesn't know shit." Haydeé said.

"Hey, you're talking about my boyfriend, you know!"

"I don't care. You need to get rid of him, Lils." Haydeé said.

"And why's that?" I asked, turning to my trunk for something to wear.

"James is still in love with you." Haydeé said simply as she combed a brush through her gorgeous locks.

"Oh, piss off." I replied. I pulled out a top and showed it to her. "You think I could pull this off?"

"Uh, I don't know, try it on." She suggested. I listened and changed into the shirt. We both looked at it and shook our heads. NO WAY! It was too tight, even on my thin body. I felt too constricted in it. I took it off with annoyance before turning back towards my trunk.

"Ugh. I don't know what to wear." I said.

"Well, Maria and I planned on wearing dresses." Haydeé said.

"Yeah, but I don't wear those, Deé."

"You always look so pretty in them, though." Haydeé replied. She put on her dress. It was a crisp dress, blue at the top and striped floral. Only Haydeé could pull that kind of dress off. It looked perfect on her.

I pulled out my favorite sweater crop top and pulled it on. It showed a bit of my midriff, but in a cute way, not at all trashy. Then, I grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on as well.

"Lily, please wear a dress!" Haydeé said as she did her makeup. She was only putting on a bit of mascara to her already long eyelashes.

"Nope, I'm wearing this." I said, showing Deé my outfit.

"That looks really cute, but I'd rather you wear a dress. So…if you let me do your makeup and you wear a pair of my heels, I'll let you slide." Haydeé offered.

I sighed and agreed. Haydeé found me a pair of patent leather pumps and forced me to put them on. "You look cuter in them than you would in flats!"

So, there I was, standing in shorts, a sweater, and heels. Haydeé did my makeup, putting a lot of eyeliner on my eyes and dark eye shadow. Then, she straightened my hair, creating layers in my hair. The heels made my tall, thin frame look even taller. My legs looked ten miles longer.

"I look really harsh." I said as I looked in the mirror.

"No, you don't, Lils. What are you talking about?" She asked as she looked at me, too, in the mirror.

"I just don't look like myself, I don't know." I answered as I looked at my face. I never wore makeup, so wearing a ton looked really different on my skin. That kind of makeup always looked good on everyone else, but not on me. It just didn't seem to fit me.

Haydeé looked up at the clock and swore. "Damn it, we're supposed to meet everyone downstairs in five minutes."

"Well, then, let's go!" I said, hopping on my bed.

Haydeé put a hand up as if she were asking me to stop. "Hold on, we need some perfume first."

"Deé, I really don't care about smelling like a flower. Amos likes me just fine without it." I replied as she started spraying the both of us with her flowery perfume.

"He'd like you a lot more if you smelled better." Haydeé replied with a smile. She grabbed my arm and looped it into hers. "Now, let's go. Maria's going to be wondering where we are."

We all but ran to the Great Hall, knowing everyone would be upset that they had to wait for us.

"Hey guys!" Haydeé said as we neared them little group. I noticed that among the people were: Sirius, Remus, Maria, Frank Longbottom, Alice, Edgar Bones, and Riley Hawthorne.

"Where's Lily?" Sirius asked jokingly when we reached him. Then, he looked at me. "Lilykins, is that you?" He laughed.

"Do I look weird, Sirius?" I asked, feeling selfconsious.

Sirius laughed, long and hard.

"No, just the opposite, Lily, you look great. James would have to agree." Sirius said.

"Where is that prat, by the way?" I asked, noticing that James wasn't there.

"Him and Peter wanted to stop at Honeydukes before going to the Hog's Head. They're going to meet us there." He explained, ignoring my name for James.

"Oh damn, I thought I was going to be blessed to not have to deal with him today." I sighed.

"Honestly, Lily, you're being a bit of an annoying pansy. James is my best mate and he really hasn't done anything to bother you…at least this year." Sirius said.

I was quiet for a moment, taking in what Sirius said.

"Actually, you're right…." I said after a while. "He's sort of left me alone this year."

"Yes, I think after what you said to him last year, he's a little hurt. You didn't have to be so mean."

"I had to be mean. It was the only thing that would get that arrogant git off my back. He deserved it." I replied, a little offended that Sirius would say that.

"Yeah, but I didn't deserve it. I had to deal with him when he went through his little depression over the summer. You really don't realize how much he fancies you." Sirius retorted.

"I think I know how much he fancied me. He used to ask me out every bloody day." I snarked back.

"_Not fancied_, fancy. He still does, Lily."

"Well that's his problem. I'll love James Potter when pigs fly." I replied.

"I can make that happen!" Sirius said before he ran, knowing I'd try to hit him.

"Damn you, Sirius, it's hard to run in heels!" I yelled at his running form.

All I heard in response was Sirius's booming laugh.

"I'll get you back for this!" I cried, taking off my heels and sprinting after him.

Behind me, I heard the others asking how I was able to run so fast without shoes on.

"She's actually just an amazing runner." Haydeé said, laughing.

I inched closer to Sirius's running body and laughed when he heard me closer.

By this point, we were in Hogsmeade, running behind shops and around corners.

"Damn it!" He yelled. I had just reached him, grabbing him by the collar.

"You suck." I declared, breathing heavily. Sirius gasped for breath as I smacked his chest hard.

"You are not going to ever set up James and me!" I said.

"I promise I won't, just don't hurt me!" He squealed.

"Lily, what are you doing to my best mate?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

"Save me, Prongs!" Sirius yelled. Prongs laughed loudly and gently took my hands and removed them from Sirius's collar.

"Thank you, Prongsie! How am I ever going to repay you?" Sirius asked, pretending to act like a damsel in distress. He flicked back his hair as if he were a girl and made a pouting face.

"How about a kiss?" James replied, laughing.

"Pucker up!" Sirius ordered.

Sirius threw his arms over James and pretended to kiss him. I was laughing so hard as I watched the scene unfold.

"I think I'm give you love birds some space." I said, backing away.

"No, Lily, we'll go with you." James said.

James walked fast enough so he could walk along side of me. I didn't ignore him, but I didn't talk to him. I never knew how to act around James. He went against everything I initially had thought about him.

When I first met him, I thought he would be nice, but then he teased Severus and me, so I didn't like him much. Then, in our third year, I found out he made fun of me because he fancied me. In fourth year, he asked me out every day. I said no each time, but I could see the determination in his eyes.

James would occasionally date other girls, but they would last about two weeks before they'd have some row and break up. James continued to ask me out until I yelled at him in our fifth year. I knew I really hurt him and that's why I did it. It would get him off my back. Now, he and I barely talked. He didn't ask me out. He just was there.

James Potter would always be a mystery to me.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'd really like to see what you all think of this story. If I get **ten** reviews, then I'll update. However, like Protecting Harry, I'll probably update every week, sometimes every two weeks. _

_LOVE,_

_Luvinlifee_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I have never owned the genius that is Harry Potter. I will never own it, no matter how much I beg for it. This story and it's chapters are mine, though. If you steal, I will get you. Just kidding._

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Ree**_**, an anonymous reviewer. She reads all my stories, gives me helpful critique, and busts me when I don't update. Thank you so much for helping me!**

**You guys gave me 10 reviews. Thank you!**

**About Lily and Sirius being best friends, I chose that for a reason. Most people assume that they couldn't be friends, but I really wanted them to be close. The story of their friendship will come out in the next few chapters. **

**Chapter Two**

_I want to always feel like a part of this was mine._

_I want to fall in love tonight._

_I want to fall in love tonight._

_A Praise Chorus- Jimmy Eat World_

I took a seat next to all the others in Three Broomsticks. Sirius sat on my left and Potter on my right. His arm was on the back of the booth, going behind my back. I was still in my seat, being sure not to let my back brush against his arm.

Haydeé sat beside Sirius and she was leaning on his shoulder. He looked really happy to have her beside him. I really wanted my two best friends to date. It would be perfect.

And on the other side of the table, Remus and Maria were smiling at each other. They weren't talking much, but you could see how happy they were. Their hands were clasped together. Remus whispered something. Maria looked over at us and then back to him and giggled. _Little bitch…_what did he say?

Peter, Alice, Edgar, and Frank were talking amongst themselves in the corner.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It felt weird. It was too crisp for my liking and I wanted it to be soft and silky, like it usually was. I kept running my fingers through it to soften it. My plan wasn't working too well.

A hand went over mine. "You're going to lose your hair doing that." Potter chided. I let go of my hair. His hand slid off mine and landed back on the table.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"Anytime, Evans." He said back.

"Potter, I—" I started.

Just then, Amos walked in, yelling, "Hey Lils!"

I sighed again. Amos didn't really fit in with my group of friends. He was loud, like my mates, but he was an annoyingly loud person. He liked to brag and was obnoxious about it. He and Sirius bantered back and forth like it was their job. Amos didn't like my friends' humor, either.

Everyone waved at Amos before turning back to their conversations. None of them liked him very much.

"Oi, Potter, mind if I snag your seat?" He asked Potter.

James looked up, surprised.

"Amos, you can just sit across from me." I said, giving him an annoyed look.

"No, I want to sit next to my girl." He said, ruffling my hair. I huffed. I hated when he did that.

"Really, Amos—" I stared.

"No, Lils, it's fine." Potter said, getting out of his chair.

"Thanks mate!" Amos said.

"Anytime Diggory…" Potter said, looking a little annoyed.

"How did you finish your work so fast?" I asked. Amos was in his seventh year and he always had homework. It usually took him hours to finish it.

"I paid some first year to do it. Smart right?" He said.

"No, it's not smart! They're only a first year. They won't know what the homework's talking about!" I informed him.

Sirius laughed really loud when he heard that. Everyone sort of quieted to see what Amos would say.

"Oh…" He said dumbly. Damn, I needed to break up with the git.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?" Haydeé asked, getting up from the table. Sirius jumped up too.

"I'm going to get some candy from Honeydukes. I'll be right back." He said before leaving.

"But he forgot his money…" James murmured, looking confused as he held Sirius's pouch of money.

Haydeé and I got up from the table and went outside. Waiting by the door was Sirius.

"You need to break up with this idiot." They said in sync.

"Ok, thanks, guys, I didn't realize that," I said sarcastically.

"We just thought that we had to tell you that…" Sirius said with a grin.

"Ever since we were dating, you told me you hated him! Do you really think I never listened to you?" I asked them.

"Well, you have been dating him for a year…" Haydeé said.

"And if you were listening to us, you would have broken up with him." Sirius agreed.

"Ok, what is this? Gang up on Lily day?" I asked, waving my arms around.

They sniggered at my question. I looked at the two of them and sighed. They really needed to get together and get it over with.

"Look I'll talk to him later." I said.

"Ok, you guys go in." Sirius ordered. "I have to go to Honeydukes and buy some candy."

"You don't have any money, though." Haydeé said, confused.

"Oh shit…" He muttered.

"I'll go with you, Sirius." I declared. I just wanted an excuse to talk to him about getting with Haydeé.

Haydeé smiled and went inside.

"So, why is it that you offered to come with me to get candy?" Sirius asked as we walked towards the sweet shop.

"I just wanted candy." I lied.

He just shrugged and held the door open for me.

We walked around, looking at the different types of sweets. I grabbed a few chocolate frogs, fudge flies, a licorice wand, and two sugar quills. Sirius, on the other hand, practically bought everything in the store. He bought fudge, ice mice, fizzing whizbees, and some exploding bon-bons.

"So, which girl is your new flavor of the month?" I asked as we examined the chocoballs in the corner.

Sirius laughed before responding. "What are you getting at?"

"Are best friends not allowed to their mates who they fancy?" I asked.

"Well, if you must know, I have been wondering when you and I were finally going to snog." He said jokingly. I smacked his shoulder.

We grabbed some cauldron cakes and headed over to pay. I handed over the money and we left with two big bags to carry. Sirius took them both as we walked back towards Three Broomsticks.

"Ok, I'm going to be honest. I really think you and Haydeé need to get together." I said as we neared the door.

Sirius froze before looking down. "Lily, she and I just don't do well together. We're just meant to be separate."

"What are you going on about?!" I exclaimed. "You two are more perfect than Maria and Remus!"

"Lily, please hop off this. I can't be with her." He said, looking pained. It struck me as odd.

"I don't understand." I muttered.

"You don't need to." He said curtly before going back into Three Broomsticks.

I followed closely behind with a tight smile on my face. I didn't want anyone to think anything was wrong.

"Hand over the sweets, Padfoot!" Potter yelled from his place at the table.

"Oi, I paid for those!" I exclaimed as everyone grabbed a different candy from the bags. I noticed, though, Amos had left. I wasn't sure of which I should feel: anger that he left or joy because now, I didn't have to deal with him.

Potter grabbed my sugar quills and that is when I snapped.

"James Potter, you better have dropped those quills in the next ten minutes or I may have to hex you to oblivion!" I screeched.

Potter looked up at my annoyed face and smirked. "Should I be scared?" He asked sardonically.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Potter. Now, hand over the damn sugar quills." I commanded.

He smiled crookedly at me before handing them over. "Thank you!" I breathed out.

I handed him one of the quills before taking one myself.

"Thanks, Lilykins!" James popped the quill into his mouth and grinned at me.

"Wow, look at that!" Sirius exclaimed. "Lily's learning how to share!"

"Took her long enough…" Haydeé murmured.

"Hey!" I said, trying to defend myself.

It was times like these where I appreciated my friends more than anything. Even though they were making fun of me, I loved them to death. They teased me a lot, but I would never trade them in for a different group of friends. All I asked for was for them to like Amos. Speaking of Amos…

"Where's Amos?" I asked after everyone quieted and silently ate their sugary sweets.

"He, uh, went somewhere with Dorothy Jones." Peter squeaked.

"Dorothy Jones," I sighed. "Are you sure?"

Haydeé then spoke, clearly but gently, "Yeah, they left a little before you and Sirius got back."

Dorothy Jones was Amos's ex-girlfriend. They dated about two years—their relationship ended a few months before Amos and I began to date.

Dorothy was a Hufflepuff, like Amos, and she was absolutely gorgeous. She had this gorgeous long dark hair and beautiful violet colored eyes.

Everyone knew how close the two were. They were literally inseparable. Nothing could break them up, except Dorothy's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Jones hated Amos, saying his family was not worthy of theirs and that the couple needed to break up. Dorothy didn't listen, until her parents threatened to make her leave Hogwarts. So, they broke up, leaving both heart-broken.

Amos seemed to have gotten over her. He told me that she was only his first love and that he was over her. Now, I realized how much he wasn't. He left me for his ex.

"Oh, did he say when he would be back?" I asked. Even if I didn't fancy him anymore, it still hurt that he would rather see his ex girlfriend more than wait for his current girlfriend. What was I, chopped liver?

"No, they seemed a little preoccupied…" Haydeé replied, looking down. I let the subject drop as Sirius went on about some recent prank he played on Professor Slughorn. The prank made Slughorn grow another fifteen inches around the waist and his skin turned a light shade of purple.

We all just hung out for a while until the late afternoon. All of a sudden, Remus and Maria got up. Their hands were clasped together and smiles printed on their faces.

"We're going to go for a walk before we have to get back for dinner." Maria explained, a slight blush painted onto her cheeks.

"Remember protection, Moony!" Sirius yelled loudly, but, luckily, the couple didn't hear him. Potter punched his arm.

"Mate, what was that for?!" Sirius asked when James punched him.

"Don't embarrass them." Potter chided.

And those words changed my whole view of James Potter. He really had matured. Before, he would have yelled something, too. Maybe, my words—even though they were hurtful—helped him. Perhaps, James really did change and mature, like Sirius said.

Then, my thoughts completely changed when Potter started blowing bubbles with his straw in his butterbeer. He looked so amused by it too, that's what really made it worse.

Deciding I was getting bored, I got up. "I think I'm going to head out."

"Lils, you can't go by yourself." Haydeé said.

"I'll be fine, Deé. I'm a big girl." I said, grabbing my bag of sweets.

"No, Lily, I'll go with you." Haydeé said, getting up, too.

"Haydeé, I'll go with her." Potter told her, getting up, as well.

"No, just stop. I'll be fine all by myself." I said, getting really annoyed.

"Really, Lily, I was about to leave, too." Potter replied.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Ok, let's go."

I glared at Haydeé as she sniggered at me. Sirius wriggled his fingers at me, giggling slightly. Those little berks… I gave them both the bird before I followed closely behind James as we left Three Broomsticks.

"Do you want to go anywhere before we leave?" Potter asked.

"Nope, I already went to Honeydukes, so I don't need anything." I replied.

Potter nodded his head and we were off, walking back towards Hogwarts. It was an awkward silence. You know those ones between people who usually dislike each other, but are trying to be nicer? Yeah, I'm trying to be nice. I realize now that I've been very rude to James in past and my best friends want us to be friends. So, I would try, but only for them. Not because I want to actually be James's friend.

"So, how's your school year been?" James asked.

"Potter, why are we making small-talk when we both know that we'll never be friends?" I asked.

"Merlin, Evans, I'm trying because Sirius is my best mate and he's yours, too. He wants us to be friends and I'm trying, but you make everything so bloody difficult!" Potter exclaimed.

"You're acting like I'm the one to blame!" I cried.

"You are!" He yelled back.

"You are just saying that because you know that I'll never date you!" I snapped.

Potter froze, hurt splaying across his face. He just stared at me for a moment, before anger flashed through his hazel eyes.

"You're so self-centered! God damn it, Lily! I try so hard to just be your friend and you just snap back at me. I thought we were getting somewhere today at Three Broomsticks. But, I guess I was wrong because you will never, ever pull that damn stick out of your large arse!" Potter screeched.

And his words hurt. I wasn't self-centered nor did I have a stick lodged in my "large" butt. I think I would know if something was stuck there, thank you very much!

"And as if you're so much better, Potter. You're an arrogant little git whose whole entire life revolves around Quidditch and jokes. You're not going to get anywhere with your lazy behavior!" I yelled back, knowing I would hurt him with my words.

"That was low, Lily. I am sorry if my attitude is not up to your caliber. Not all of us can be stupid little prefects that are simply perfect in every way." Potter replied.

Then, with a huff of anger, he turned on his heel and sped away.

"I AM NOT PERFECT!" I finally yelled, when he was nearly a hundred meters away.

Potter turned around before literally sprinting back to me. His eyes were alight and blazing, his chest heaving.

"Oh yeah?!" Potter snarled. "Please tell me how you're not Little Miss Perfect."

I was silent for a moment.

"My boyfriend's still in love with his ex-girlfriend." I whispered.

"Oh my god, really?!" Potter said, exaggerating and being sarcastic. "Whatever will you do?"

"Shut up, Potter." I said, almost smiling.

"Evans, you and I both know that you are not all that upset that Amos still loves Dorothy. Now, what really makes you not perfect?" He said, laughing a little bit.

Potter was right. I wasn't very upset that Amos loved Dorothy. Yes, it hurt and sort of made me want to cry because he didn't care about me. But, I knew that I didn't love Amos, so it didn't matter all that much.

"So many things…" I sighed.

"And those are?" He asked. We were still standing in the center of the path back to Hogwarts.

"I— Potter, what do you care? As you said before, all I am is self centered!" I cried.

"I care because I care about you, Evans. You may hate me, but I will always think of you as my friend." Potter said, sweetly.

I exhaled noisily. "I don't want to be a bother."

I sat down on the grass that wasn't far off the path. Potter followed from behind me and sat down next to me.

"Lily Evans, you are not a bother." Potter replied.

"Well, I'm having troubles at home. My parents—they're thinking about divorcing and well, my sister blames me for it. She says I'm the one at fault. She says that if I were home then they'd fight less. And that magic is making them clash. Potter, I—I would never put a spell on them to get them to divorce." I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Potter wrapped an arm around me, letting me cry into his side. "Lily, it's not your fault. And, your sister sounds like a complete nutter."

"Oh, don't worry, she is one. But, once she blamed me for the separation, I started to believe that I _did_ mess up my parents' marriage." I sobbed.

I leaned my head on Potter's shoulder as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you, Potter."

"I'm sorry for saying rude things to you too." He replied back. I smiled through wet eyes before getting back up.

I gave Potter a hand and helped him up.

"Potter, please don't tell anyone."

"Now, all I have to do is break up with Amos." I said.

"Sirius and I can help you with that. Don't you worry your pretty little head." Potter said.

"Just your saying that makes me worried, Potter." I said.

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed.**_

_**I hope everyone who reads will review! Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**TEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE. Thanks loves!**_

_**Please review,**_

_**Luvinlifee**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I have never owned the genius that is Harry Potter. I will never own it, no matter how much I beg for it. This story and its chapters are mine, though. If you steal, I will get you. Just kidding._

'**Ello mates! Ok, I'm trying to sound British, but sadly, I'm only a poor American chap. Enjoy loves!**

**Chapter 3:**

**It's times like these that make me say**

**Lord if you see me please come my way**

**Leavin' bread crumbs for when I stray**

**Rely on sacrifice and the price you paid**

**Feel me like a fingertip**

**Sometimes I fall I slip**

**My heartfelt desire be more like you**

**Tryin' not to quench your fire with the things I do**

**Ooh ahh- The Grits**

"Please pass me the jam." Sirius said, eyeing it from a distance away.

Haydeé only ignored him and continued to use the jam on her toast, taking her good old time when it came to spreading the peachy goodness on her bread.

"Can you pass the peach jam, Lily?" Sirius asked from beside me. I picked it up from Haydeé's spot and handed it over to him.

"Thanks, someone actually listens and follows through on something." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, confused. What the hell was that?

"Oh nothing, forget about it, Lilykins. You're too good a friend to be involved in it." He replied, cryptically, sending a pointed glance towards Haydeé.

"I'm really confused." I said to Alice. She simply shrugged and laughed.

"They never change, do they?" She said, looking at the two I was stuck sitting in between. They were both openly glaring at each other, both looking ready to kill.

"Lily, tell Sirius that he's a git!" Haydeé ordered, smirking as she did so.

"Eh, all right, Sirius: Haydeé says you're a git." I told him.

He laughed.

"You go on and tell Haydeé that I bloody well heard her!" Sirius replied.

"Haydeé, Sirius said he heard you."

"God, Lily. Do you honestly think I didn't hear him? I'm not deaf!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"You tell your best mate, Sirius, that he's a lazy, foul-mouthed, evil berk that won't ever stick to just one girl." She demanded of me.

"Um, I don't feel comfortable saying th—" I started to say, but I was rudely interrupted.

"Damn it, Lily, just say it!" She said, her eyes flaming. It was a rarity to see Haydeé this mad. Her eyes were a scorching blue, unlike their usual calm sea.

"No, I will not say that to my best mate!" I said.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Haydeé exclaimed. "So, you're taking his side?"

"No, I didn't even know there were sides!" I cried. "I just don't want to say that to him."

"Fine, tell him he's a blubbering idiot." She told me before taking a bite of her toast. I sighed and turned towards Sirius.

"Haydeé says you're a blubbering idiot." I said.

"Well, tell her that she's got a saggy bum!" He said back.

Outraged, Haydeé yelled. "_SAGGY BUM?!_"

Sirius nodded, while to hold in his laughter. I was, too.

"You are a right git, Sirius Black!"

"And you're bloody mad!" He yelled back at her.

Everyone was beginning to stare at the two. They were standing up, glaring at each other, with me stuck in between the two of them.

"Both of you, go outside and fight, not in here." I said. Haydeé glared at me. Then, in a whisper, I said, "People are starting to stare…"

"Ok, Mum" Sirius said, annoyed that I was getting in the middle of their conversation.

"Oh!" She said, looking around. Then, flushing, she grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him outside. Some yells could still be heard. Then, the voices suddenly dissipated, leaving everyone confused.

"I wonder why they fought…" I murmured.

"Sirius won't say." James said, sitting down next to me.

I whirled towards him, surprised.

"Potter!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Calm down, Evans, don't get your knickers in a twist." He said.

"For your information, my _knickers_ are not in a twist!" I shot back.

"Uh, Lil, why are you sharing that embarrassing piece of information with everyone?" Maria asked, coming up from behind with Remus at her side.

"Why is everyone walking in on my conversations today?" I asked to no one in particular.

They all laughed, with Remus and Maria sitting down across from Potter and me.

"So, Lils, did you ever figure out what you're going to do about Amos?" Maria asked, not caring whether Potter and Remus were listening or not.

I frowned at her question.

"…I'm guessing that's a no." Maria laughed. I concluded that the boys were both listening because they sniggered as well.

I groaned. Getting up from the table, I glowered at them.

"I cannot believe I associate with you people!" I said, earning even heartier laughs from the trio. Walking away, I ignored their amusement.

"Lily," they called, "we're sorry!"

I turned around, stuck my tongue out at them and left the Great Hall with a grin plastered onto my face.

I headed back to my room in the dormitory to get changed into my regular clothing, since I had not bothered earlier to get out of my pajamas.

Thank god it was a Sunday. All my homework was completed and I did not plan on studying for final exams today. So, I could spend the day out in the sun with my friends.

That is…if Sirius and Haydeé finally made up.

Exhaling noisily, I pulled a pale pink sundress over my head. Then, I ran a brush through my hair until it was soft and free of any tangles. Then, I decided a little blush would be helpful before I headed back towards the Great Hall.

Of course, I had to pass Amos as I was heading towards my friends. They all were waiting in front of the entrance, looking annoyed that I was going to talk to Amos. Sirius gave me a look, saying, _What the Hell?_

Amos waved, but I ignored it, pretending not to see him.

"Hey, Lily!" Amos yelled. I groaned internally, knowing that I couldn't act like I didn't hear him or see him.

"Oh! Amos, I didn't see you there." I lied.

"Can we talk? Maybe go for a walk? If you're not busy, that is." I nodded my head at Amos's question.

"Let me just tell my lot where I'm going." I said.

Defeated, I made my way over to my group of friends. "Hey, uh, I'm going for a walk with Amos. You lot go on without me."

Sirius glared at me, as did Haydeé. James didn't even look at me, choosing to stare at the tiled floor. Maria nodded her head solemnly. And Remus, well, Remus, he smiled.

"Okay, we'll meet you out there." Remus said, rounding everyone else up and leaving to go outside.

"Sorry!" I called to them. Sirius gave me the bird and Haydeé scoffed.

Amos and I then walked in the direction of the courtyard. Amos took my hand and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Lily?" He asked suddenly. "Lily—I—we, uh, need to break up."

"No really?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me, confused. I don't think he understood that I was being sarcastic.

"It's just that—" He started.

"Yes, I know that you're in love with Dorothy Jones." I snapped. "Don't try to beat around the bush. I'm not dim, Amos."

"So, you understand?" He asked and I nodded my head, wearily. I scrubbed a hand down my face, tired and annoyed.

"Yes, I understand completely." I replied.

"Oh, Lily, you're amazing! It's just that I love Dorothy and I want to marry her. I'm going to beg her father to let me propose when she and I graduate this year. I hope that you understand, Lily. I really hope you do. You mean so much to me, Lily. You're—well, you're my best mate." Amos said.

"I understand, Amos. I want to break up, too. I just didn't know how and I didn't want to lose you as one of my friends. This makes everything so much easier." I said.

Amos wrapped me up in a tight hug. "You deserve the kindest, most loving man on the planet, Lily. Don't ever settle for anything less. Can you promise me that?" He said into my ear.

"Well, I can try to keep that promise, Amos. And don't give up on Dorothy's parents. They will learn to love you." I said, laughing as I pulled away from Amos.

"I've got my fingers crossed," he said, raising his crossed fingers to show to me.

"Now, go see Dorothy, tell her of the news." I said, shooing him away. He grinned widely at me, his white teeth shining through.

"Thanks, Lils!" He said, ruffling my hair and pecking my cheek.

Heaving a sigh, thankful that this relationship was finally over, I walked around the lake towards the designated picnic area.

I smiled when I saw my friends lying about on the grass. Sirius and Peter were throwing a rugby ball back and forth. Potter was fixing something on his broomstick, while Haydeé was applying sun block on her skin. Maria and Remus were nowhere to be found.

"Guess what?!" I screeched.

Sirius, who was supposed to be catching the rugby ball, dropped it and grinned.

"You got rid of the sucker!" He yelled, kiddingly, but hopeful, too.

"Well, no—" I started.

"Then why are you so damn excited?" He asked, irritated.

"Because he got rid of me!" I cried!

Haydeé jumped up and enveloped me in an embrace.

"THANK GOD!" She screamed.

Sirius, narrowing avoiding Haydeé, pushed his way over to hug me.

"Lilykins, I'm so damn happy for you." He said.

Then, when he hugged me tighter, he whispered into my ear, "Prongs is really happy too, Lils. You should try to talk to him…"

I flushed and pulled away. "You're a buzz kill, Sirius Black. I swear you enjoy ruining my good mood."

He swatted my arm before heading back over to Peter and getting back to his catch. _That little berk!_

However, I did notice that Potter did look happier. He wasn't looking at me, but he kept grinning at his broomstick.

To be honest, his smiles made me smile, which made Sirius smile because he saw that I was smiling at James's smiling. And Sirius's made Haydeé smile because even when she's mad at Sirius, she still smiles at his smiles, which made Peter smile because I think he fancies her. It was like this chain reaction thing that we all had going on.

Soon, Maria and Remus returned from wherever they were. Maria's hair, though she attempted to fix it, was messy, probably from her snogging session. Both of their lips were puffy and swollen. And their hands? They were clasped together again. Boy, these two…they were perfect.

Haydeé and I squealed when we both took in the couple's appearance. Remus raised his eyebrow at us, but we tried to pass it off as we saw some boy take his shirt off.

"Right…" Remus said.

"Hey, he looked pretty gorgeous, right Lily?" Haydeé said, pointing towards the lake.

Remus looked to where she was pointing.

"Girls, there is nobody over there." Remus said.

"Yeah, because he's hiding." Haydeé said as if it were obvious. Remus only barked out a laugh and sat down next to James.

By this point, James had already fixed his broom and was just laying down on one of the blankets that Haydeé brought.

It was getting dark, the sun about to set.

"I say that we play a game!" Haydeé suggested.

"What are we, five?" Sirius said.

Haydeé blanched, before recovering. "Obviously, you are, you play pranks like there's no tomorrow! Do you have any better ideas for what we should do on our last Sunday before we have to study our brains out?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment.

Laughing, James said, "Well, it looks like we're playing a game! But, what should we play?"

"I have a deck of cards, we can play a round of wizard's poker." I offered, extending my cards.

"No, we'll get bored easily." Sirius said. I rolled my eyes, but agreed. Sirius had a very low attention span.

"How about a rounding game of wizard's chess?" Remus asked, getting excited. Only Remus would get that excited over chess.

"Or we could play that muggle game…what's it called?" Sirius said, trying to think of the name.

"Sirius, we're not mind-readers, there are plenty of muggle games. How are we supposed to know what game you are thinking of?" I asked, everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"It's that game where someone gives something they have done. Then, the others put a finger up if they have done it and if they haven't, they drink!" He said.

"Oh, I've heard of that game. Petunia was talking about playing it with a bunch of Americans she met last summer." I said.

"Do you remember the name of it?" Sirius asked.

"Um…it was I have not—no! It was Never Have I Ever!" I said.

"So, we play Never Have I Ever…without alcohol. That's a great idea, Sirius! Let's playing a drinking game without the drinking!" Haydeé said, annoyed.

"Hey, I never said that we didn't have any alcohol." Sirius said, redeeming himself by pulling out a large bottle of Firewhiskey.

We all cheered at the sight of it. Sirius opened the bottle, making up all holler and woop.

"Do you think we'll get caught?" I asked.

"Lily, calm down, we won't get in trouble. You'll still have a chance to become Head Girl." Haydeé said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Remus get up. He was looking at the sky in fear.

"Eh, I'm not feeling so great right now. I think I'm going to head out." He said, raising his arms over his head to stretch.

"Aw, is poor Moony too scared to drink on campus?" Sirius cooed.

"Moony, we've done it before, in the common room." Peter said.

"No, I'm just tired…haven't been feeling so great lately…" Remus said as if he were trying to tell the boys something.

"Oh, I get it." James said, getting up, as well.

When Haydeé, Maria, and I stared at him, wondering what was wrong, James then clarified, "He's got to go to the hospital wing…"

"Remus, I could have taken you, why didn't you ask?" Maria said, getting up and straightening her skirt.

Remus was silent for a moment, looking pensive or like he was searching for something.

"I didn't, um, want to worry you." He told her. "Ready James?" He said.

"Wait, I'll take you." Maria said.

"No, it's alright. I need a James to take, he can, uh, help me get there." Remus said, acting as if he couldn't walk very far.

"Lily and I can take you to the infirmary." Maria said.

"Maria, I don't want to ruin your day. Stay here and James will take me." Remus said, now looking a little purple.

Maria nodded and sat back down.

"I actually should get back to the Dormitories. I have a load of homework to do." I lied. I had finished every last bit of my homework. I just wanted to know what was really up.

"Ok, well, Prongs, you'll tell us if there are any problems, right?" Peter asked, gesturing towards Remus.

The boys and I started walking, but when we were about twenty meters away, Haydeé yelled.

"Oi, Lily! You're doing rounds tonight, right?" She called towards me.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" I asked, turning back towards.

"It's a full moon tonight. Watch out for any crazies!" She yelled, laughing as Sirius poured her another glass of Firewhiskey. She downed it, giggling as she did so.

"Hear that boys?" I said to James and Remus. "There's a full moon tonight. That means it's a good night to pull your last prank until our seventh year."

They both flinched when I said that.

"What? Please tell me you've stopped pranking!" I said, sniggering.

"No, we still prank. It's just not a good night for a prank…" James said, his sentence running off.

"What are you talking about? It's a great night. You'll be able to see anything going on. And since it's the last week of school, I'll even let you off the hook." I told them.

"Yeah, we'll have to see about that." James said, by this point, we had reached the Great Hall, our time to separate.

"Feel better, Remus," I yelled to him as I watched them turn towards the hospital wing.

Just I was turning away, James let go of Remus.

"Damn it, Remus, have you been looking at the calendars? Did you know it was going to be a full moon tonight? We could have—" James whisper-yelled.

I turned away, feeling as though I were intruding on their conversation. James was probably just mad that they didn't get any time to plan a prank. I would figure it out, I just didn't know when.

**Hello all! I hope you've been enjoying your day. I haven't. I've been sick all day. I'll love you all lots if you review!**

**Your reviews will make me feel loads better. **

_**15 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!!!**_

**Luvinlifee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned the genius that is Harry Potter. I will never own it, no matter how much I beg for it. This story and its chapters are mine, though. If you steal, I will get you. Just kidding.

_A/N: Hello loves! I'm extremely sorry for my year long delay. If you'd like to learn more about it, please see my author page…Thanks loves!_

_Btw, it's a special chapter for all y'all. James's pov! Gah!_

**Chapter Four**

I tried to do handstands for you  
I tried to do handstands for you  
Every time I fell on you yeah every time I fell  
I tried to do handstands but every time I fell for you  
I'm permanently black and blue, permanently blue for  
You  
For you  
So black and blue  
For you

Bruises- Chairlift

**JAMES POV!**

I sighed as Sirius complained about Snape in our dormitory. Snape had rudely insulted Lily in front of Sirius and me, attempting to get a rise out of the both of us. Now, Sirius was fuming.

"I just want to get him back for what he said." Sirius stated.

"Padfoot, we can't do anything tonight." I told him as I looked through my trunk for my invisibility cloak.

"I know, I know. We have to worry about Moonie, but I just want to make him pay for what he said about Lilykins. She's my best friend and I won't let him say whatever he feels about her." Sirius said.

"I want to make him pay too, but we need to focus on Moony. The moon's going up in an hour. I'm going to find Wormtail and I'll meet you in the Great Hall." I said.

I pulled the invisibility cloak around my body before exiting the room. I took out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whispered, tapping the map.

The map grew and became alive. Once it was completely full, I looked around for Peter's moving dot.

I smiled as I saw that Wormtail was in the kitchens. He could never stop eating—even on the night of a full moon.

I traveled down the staircases towards the Great Hall and then towards the staircase to the kitchens. When I finally made it to the kitchens, I noted that I had fifteen minutes until I was scheduled to meet Sirius and Remus.

I tickled the pear and entered the kitchen.

"Wormtail, you better put down that pastry and get up!" I yelled as I watched Peter eat his dessert.

"James, what time is it?" Peter squeaked out.

"Fifteen minutes till the full moon, Wormtail! Get your arse out of that chair and let's go!" I demanded.

Peter dropped his raspberry pastry and scrambled off the stool. He wiped his blue watery eyes and scurried over to meet me at the door.

"I'm ready." He said nervously. I pulled the cloak over both Peter and I before we went back up the staircase to the Hospital Wing.

Peter was always anxious when Remus was transforming during a full moon. He was constantly worrying about something going wrong and one of us getting hurt. I really just think that he was only worried about himself. Don't get me wrong, Peter is one of my best mates, but he can be a little self-centered, always making concern about himself before others.

I made my way to the Hospital Wing, making sure nobody could see us. Remus—as pale as ever—was pacing around the room.

"Come on, Moony." I said, grabbing his arm. Remus complied, but I think he only did because he was sort of delirious at the time.

Peter kept watch as I took him outside to the Whomping Willow. The moon was not up yet, but I could tell that it would soon. Peter grabbed Remus's other arm and helped me get him to the tree.

Pulling out my wand, I said, "_Windgardium Leviosa!_"

The branch that my wand had been pointed at, lifted and hit the disfigured knot in the tree. The tree stopped moving for a moment, letting us help Remus through a secret passage way.

Remus crawled through, the passage way was getting harder and harder to get through every year, seeing as we were getting bigger and the tree was not. Peter followed soon after, turning in his animagus form, a rat. I was about to go in, as well, annoyed that Sirius had not shown up. But, then I heard a voice that made me stop in my tracks.

"Potter! What are you doing out here?" A snide voice called.

I whirled around to see Snape standing there with a smirk on his face, looking like it was the greatest thing in the world that he caught me outside after hours.

"You'll be losing points for your ever precious Gryffindor House, Potter. I suggest you go inside." He said. _Stupid greasy-haired git…_

Now what was I supposed to do? I couldn't go inside because Peter would have a great deal of trouble, trying to take care of Remus all by himself. And then if I didn't go inside, Snape would surely follow and find out about Remus's furry little problem. The tree started shaking again and I realized that it was no longer immobilized. I almost groaned in frustration, knowing the I would have to freeze again.

Suddenly another voice called out. James was standing with his back against the trunk, knowing he would be safe from the tree's harm there.

"Hey Snivellus!" Sirius yelled out. "Bet you can't reach the tree and make it back alive."

Snape cackled loudly. He would never turn down a dare from one of his enemies.

"I bet you that I can." Snape shot back. The greasy boy, pulled out his wand, and attempted to run through. The Whomping Willow used its branches as clubs as Snape tried to dodge them. He was doing alright for about five seconds until he lost his footing and was slammed in the stomach by one of the branches.

"Oof," Snape's voice rang out. He fell to his knees in pain, but still struggled to get to the tree's trunk. James winced as he watched the sad sight. Sure, he didn't like Snape, but it looked like it hurt—_a lot_.

Snape started to crawl on his hands and knees, inching little by little to the center. However, he was soon struck again. This time the branch hit him in the head. Snape keeled over. The tree was still waving its branches wildly, looking like it was going to hit Snape again.

"Sirius, immobilize the tree!" James screeched. Sirius stood there, dumbstruck because he thought that that would happen when he dared him. James yelled again, "Damn it, Sirius, snap out of it!"

Sirius shook his head, clearing his thoughts and raised his wand and froze the tree. James felt the tree stop quivering and ran out to Snape. Snape's body was covered in scratches, some bleeding more than others.

"Padfoot, go with Moony." James commanded to his friend. He couldn't believe that Snape was unconscious. Sirius nodded his head and crawled inside the passageway.

James tapped Snape, in hopes that the boy would wake up.

"Snape?" He tapped his foot. No such luck. "Bloody Merlin, we're going to be in so much trouble."

* * *

**(Lily POV)**

_30 MINUTES BEFORE:_

With a sigh, I started going on my rounds for the night. Edgar Bones—my partner with making rounds—was on the other half of the school. We decided that we could be done a lot faster if we split up.

I was near the Great Hall, checking to see if anyone was hiding out. Opening the broom closet, I smiled. It wasn't like I enjoyed finding couples snogging, but I liked showing people that I was doing my job and I was good at it.

I almost laughed out loud when I saw it was Haydeé and some seventh year Hufflepuff boy that I had found her with before. Haydeé's hair was mussed up and her clothes were in casual disarray.

"I'm going to have to give you both detentions. This is the second time that I've caught you two here and that's counting just this week." I said. Haydeé glared at me.

"Oh, Lily, piss off." She said, annoyed. Pulling the boy's hand, Haydeé turned to the bloke. "Go on, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

We both watched him leave. When he had finally disappeared down the hall, I noticed that Haydeé had the angriest glare on her face.

"Merlin, Lily! Did you have to embarrass me?" She cried, her hands flying to her hair.

"Don't be so dramatic, Deé. You're not supposed to be out of bed at this hour. I can't make any exceptions." I sighed.

"All I was doing was snogging him, Lily! You just _had_ to catch us, didn't you? Does it make you feel better?" Haydeé asked, venom leaking into her usually calm tone.

"Haydeé, don't pull that tone with me. It's part of my job. I love you to death, but I _have_ to get Head Girl for next year." I explained.

God, I sounded like such a prat.

"Just leave me alone for right now." She said before turning and running off to the Gryffindor common room.

Maybe, I was too boring. I focused only on getting the Head Girl badge. I hoped that I would get it. Merlin, everyone knew I would get it. But, I wish that it didn't have to come with a price—my friendship with Haydeé. I wished that I wasn't just the girl that was going to be Head Girl. I wanted to fall in love and have the whole world know it. I didn't want to date a guy for a year and not be in love, but that wasn't me, it seemed.

I shrugged in my spot before going into the Great Hall. I gazed up at the ceiling, smiling at the shining stars. Hogwarts was this perfect little place that never left me bored. A star shot across the sky, a shooting star.

"Make a wish, Lily," I told myself.

Out loud, I breathed out, "I wish I fell in love, unconditionally."

And in the moment, I swore that I saw some type of purple magic swirl around me before it slowly disappeared.

Fascinated, I smiled up at the place where the star shot across.

"Thank you." I whispered at it, as if I were expecting a "You're welcome."

Shaking my head at myself, I turned to leave the Great Hall. As I was leaving, a heard a loud yell.

My prefect instincts took over as I ran towards the sound with my wand at the ready.

There by the entrance stood James Potter with an unconscious Severus Snape by his side. Potter was trying to help Snape get to the Hospital Wing. Snape was covered in numerous scratches and had a large gash on his forehead, which was bleeding profusely.

"Potter, what did you do?" I squealed, instantly thinking that he was the one who did this to my ex-best friend.

Potter looked up suddenly, surprised. I guess he hadn't seen my coming in.

"Evans, get Dumbledore. Now, please." He said in a voice that was swimming in authority. Let me tell you, I was surprised. I had never heard James Potter use such a mature voice before.

"What is going on?" I asked, frantic.

James flinched. "I didn't do anything. Just please get Dumbledore."

"I'm finding it hard to believe you didn't do this to Severus. All odds are against you: you're out of bed, you're with a kid covered in scratches, and you're a trouble maker." I said, counting each fact on my fingers.

James glared at me, his hazel eyes burning behind his glasses.

Running a hand through his hair, he said, "Look, Evans, I asked you to get Dumbledore. Now, will you please get him?"

I sighed, "Yes, I'll get him."

I ran as quickly as possible, for something looked seriously wrong with Snape. Yes, Snape and I were most definitely not friends, but I still worried about the bloke. First, he was hangs out with the wrong group of blokes and that doesn't seem to look so great. Now, he was bloody covered in blood!

When I reached Dumbledore's office, I knocked tentatively.

"Come in." A gently voice called. Timidly, I bustled inside.

"Headmaster, there's been an accident with James Potter and Severus Snape." I said quickly. Dumbledore got up rapidly, looking alarmed for such a calm man. "They're in the hospital wing."

"Thank you, Ms. Evans." He said, before leaving me alone in his office. Wait, I wanted to see what was going on. Running quickly to catch up with Dumbledore, I quickly shut his office door closed. When I caught up with him, he didn't say anything and just let me come with him. Our walk was silent and my mind was racing the entire time.

When we arrived at the hospital wing, Dumbledore turned to me, "Ms. Evans, could you wait out here for a moment?"

"Sure, professor," I said, a tad confused. But, hey, maybe, he wanted to find out what happened without outside party involved.

Dumbledore nodded his head in thanks and went inside, closing the door completely behind him.

I waited there, for nearly half an hour. I almost fell asleep too. Thankfully, though, Professor Dumbledore finally came out and let me go inside. Professor Dumbledore wished me good night and told me to go back to my room soon and to make sure that James did the same.

When I walked in, I noticed Snape was still unconscious and James was just sitting there in one of the chairs. However, he wasn't sitting anywhere near Snape's bed. He looked stricken with guilt.

"Potter, what happened?" I asked when I reached him. Potter looked up in surprise, for the second time that night.

"I don't know—there was just so much blood and Sirius—"

"—Wait, Sirius was a part of this? When I said that I would let you lot get away with a prank, I didn't mean that you could injure someone!" I said, baffled.

"It—it—wasn't like that…at all. Sirius, well, got annoyed at something Snape had said earlier today. He felt a need to get him back for it." James alleged, seeming to choose his words wisely.

"So he decided what? To hit Snape over the head with a club?" I asked. "He looked like he went through the bloody ringer, Potter!"

"I know, I know. I didn't know what to do. It all happened so fast." He said, scrubbing a hand on his face.

"Potter, of all things, I never thought you would let someone purposefully injure someone to such a point." I said, trying to swallow my disgust.

"Evans, I already said, it wasn't like that! I—" He started.

"—Potter, I don't care. Just be thankful that the rest of your cronies didn't get in trouble, as well." I said, heading for the door. "Oh, and Dumbledore said that you must return to your room."

"Lily, I—" He started again.

"Ugh, Potter save it." I said, leaving the Hospital in a hurry.

**I hoped y'all liked it. I tried to do both POVs. I probably won't do it too often, but let me know if you like it!**

**Please read my note on my author's page about my absence from FF. I am planning on updating once more before I leave on a little vacation. If not, do not forget about me! I'll be back! I promise!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee**


End file.
